126th "Brittaniae Mundissimo" Regiment of Foot
The 126th "Brittaniae Mundissimo" Regiment of Foot, commonly referred to as simply the "126th" is a British line infantry/footguard Regiment on the game Mount & Blade: Warband - Napoleonic Wars. Originally being EU based, the regiment has grown to an international scale, incorporating NA and AUS as well. The regiment was founded in 2012 and continues to this day. History of the 126th Pre-formation Prior to the release of Napoleonic War as a dlc on the 19th April 2012, the 126th had involvement on the standalone expansion "With Fire and Sword" where the regiment formed as a competitive clan. It was known as the "Igne et Gladio Caput Quarters" in its time on the expansion despite also having the name of the 126th. In October of 2012, Skipper; leader of the 126th, met Aitchy in the 33rd - who would soon become the second in command of the 126th. Together they formed plans to incorporate a transition onto the dlc, before eventually incorporating Ghost, at the time a Lieutenant in the 126th, and Davie from "Rome Total War Players Paradise", at the time a Captain in the 126th. The transition was finally completed on the 22nd November, 2012. The name 126th was kept, despite being ahistorical, due to (at the time) a lack of available historically accurate names. The early days Straight from the start, the officers began recruiting. Using the newly arising Pirate_Battle_1 server, which at this time allowed recruitment, Skipper and the 126th managed to recruit 40 new members in the first weekend of the regiment. This quick growth would be a key to early successes in the regiment. Originally using a cRPG teamspeak, the 126th ran things from public channels and consequently this allowed an extra flow of members to recruit from. Furthermore, with the failure of the 4th Regiment of Foot, their server was given to Skipper to use for the 126th. However, with the hosting of the 126th Winter Linebattle, the server had some issues; including scripting errors which made cavalry increasingly slower than infantry, and the admin password changing on a regular basis despite a lack of input in the change. Eventually, at the start of one of these linebattles the server finally broke; consequently the 5thFKI offered the 126th their server, which was accepted, and also the sharing of their teamspeak. These first few months saw the recruitment of a number of members who, given time, would become increasingly vital to the 126th. This included Jobius, Shrillix, Rick and Jamook; all of whom would take their time climbing the hierarchy for a number of months until the regimental recession. Shortly before the 88th renamed themselves to the 7te, a 15v15 was conducted between them and the 126th. Unfortunately Skipper's connection kept giving way and without his presence (and therefore an officer) the 126th lost the linebattle. This would be the start of a number of private linebattles the 126th would take part in, remaining to this day a record without having ever lost whilst Skipper has been commanding. Most notably, the early months of 2013 saw the famous victory against the Ir59 regiment. With approach from Ir59 for a private linebattle, as a result of sharing the same in-game banner, the 126th agreed to a 10v10. Unfortunately with a bad turnout for the 126th only 6 men were present for the event; whilst the Ir59 decided to bring 20-25; varying from rounds. Astonishingly the 126th won every single round despite the odds, most notably as a result of the melee skills of Ellis and the shooting skills of the rest of the regiment. Further victories, despite being outnumbered, against regiments such as the 1stEP, 9e, 67th, 47th, 7te, 1st and 2nd CSG and 54th helped the 126th gain a reputation within the community. Recruiting continued until the 126th gained turnouts of up to 40 and 50 on rare occasion to events, usually around 20 to 25. The 126th appeared to be doing relatively well. The 7te and the end of the 5thFKI Around March of 2013 the first signs of slip-ups became present. Having made a Rifles and Cavalry detachment to compliment the line battalion, it made perfect sense to accept the offer of an artillery detachment when a number of 7te members approached the 126th. With Valkyrie, Neo and a number of other predominant members claiming to have left the regiment, they were accepted and given appropriate powers to form the detachment just as Skipper was going on holiday to Belgium for half term. Unfortunately whilst on holiday, Valkyrie sent Skipper a message claiming that it was actually a troll and the 7te intended to poach 126th members. Despite being on holiday, Skipper managed to send this information to Aitchy who consequently removed the threat. In doing so the 126th actually managed to gain the members of Eddard, Matty and Cookie. The neighbours and sharers of teamspeak with the 126th; the 5thFKI, soon offered for weekly private linebattles. With the 126th winning the first 5 as line infantry/footguard, it was decided that this event could be used to train the lagging detachments and so the next 3 events were played; by the 126th, as cavalry, light infantry and rifles. The continuous winning of the 126th despite numbers or class upset Johan who eventually rage quit from a 10v10 against the 126th light infantry. The 126th were removed from the 5thFKI teamspeak and in-game server however by this point they had their own in-game server in reserve anyway. For 2 months the 126th used "krb" teamspeak but eventually got their own, which is still in use today. With high numbers, multiple detachments and the survival of two relatively dramatic events, the 126th branched out in their event timetable; incorporating the Saturday Official Linebattle and the 77y Thursday Siege event. The House of Vendetta & House Stark Having played on RCC on PW for quite some time, the 126th decided to merge into the House of Vendetta when Nexus first started up as a server. Eventually, as the server grew and consequently the old clans died such as Vendetta and Brackaltwald, the 126th created House Stark; to rival House Lannister, created by Tavington's 91st. Coinciding with the release of the third season of Game of Thrones, the two clans continually grew and fought until the "Regimental Recession" meant that the 126th gave away the rights to House Stark and renamed it to "The North". The 8th Royal and the "Regimental Recession" Things, however, could not keep going up hill forever. With Skipper continually busy with his exams, and with PW being increasingly demanding, Aitchy was left to organise events within the regiment for a short while towards the early summer of 2013. The 8thRoyal, a relatively large regiment with a history of poaching, as shown by the 15th Marines and 17y who both claim to have had their regiments destroyed by the 8thRoyal; approached Aitchy and, behind Skipper's back, organised a number of linebattles. This not only ruined the 126th reputation, due to Aitchy's continuous failures on the battlefield, but also drew the 126th closer to the 8thRoyal without the Colonel's knowledge. Eventually, with Skipper offline for a fortnight, the 8thRoyal decided to strike. They immediately poached Aitchy, offering him the rank of Sergeant. By the end of the week they had poached: Major Aitchy Captain Menna, Lieutenant Ghost (though he returned), Sergeant Ellis, Sergeant Rory, Corporal Collins Bonobo, Alexander, Rush (although he came back), Perkins, Midas, Rick (but he came back), Hodgy, and Lewis By the end of the month, 4/5ths of the entire 126th had joined the 8thRoyal or another regiment including all of the officers apart from Arktic who was kicked out for trolling, along with a member called What. And all of the NCO's apart from Jobius who was promoted to Major. Following this Skipper vowed revenge, claiming he would "never forgive and never forget". Left to die, the 126th resolved to live to spite the 8thRoyal and claim revenge. With major changes to the regiment, including a more paternalistic and internal approach to matters, a re-organised hierarchy which resulted in a number of promotions including Jobius, Rick, Jamook (once he got a mic) Sticky, Shrillix, the newly incorporated Singsong, Eddard, Daverave and Demon; and more autocratic and isolated powers to Skipper, despite the decentralisation, as opposed to the previous Bureaucratic style of partnership-esque leadership. The 126th recruited and slowly climbed back out of the darkness, with revenge as the only incentive. This period coincided with a number of regiments within the community disbanding including the 91st, which later resulted in the 67th calling it the "Regimental Recession". The 151st As a result of some of these major and unwanted changes, conflicts began internally within the regiment. Many members began to bicker and argue, most notably Shrillix and Sticky arguing with Ghost, Lewis and Terence. Worried that this would cause a split, Skipper worked to ensure that all parties got on as best they can, including introducing a number of clans such as the 3rd British Eagles on War Thunder, and creating a Minecraft server for everyone to work together on. Whilst it worked for a short period of time, Skipper's laptop eventually broke; his computer already broken, and it would be 2 months before he could build his gaming computer. With the end of Augustus, all of September, and the start of October, the regiment fell apart without leadership. Noticing this, and with no way to stop it, Skipper asked Ryan from the 67th to temporarily merge the 126th into him in order to ensure things continued to run until he could return. This, however, failed as Ghost, Magfas, Lewis, Terence, Sponge and Alexsoldier all left to form their own regiment known as the 151st. Their recruitment bag was the 126th, however before they could efficiently settle down Skipper built his new PC and returned. Upon seeing the damage, Skipper took his members back from Ryan before confronting the 151st. He quickly demanded that the 151st return to the 126th, and everyone complied apart from Ghost and Terence. Skipper allowed Alexsoldier to remain in the 151st as well as rejoin the 126th in order to maintain a spy within their ranks, and he also allowed Sponge to remain in the 151st, knowing he finally had gotten a well deserved promotion and that he would rejoin the 126th before the 151st fell. The 151st used the incentive of ridiculously high ranks in order to promote, resulting in half of the regiment being NCO's. This rapid expansion meant defiance to the 126th and their continuous trolling in events meant that a coalition was formed between the 126th, 67th, 1st and McMeekins to tear apart the 151st. The first step was to remove the hierarchy; with Sponge and Alexsoldier both in high positions, Skipper used their influence to persuade Ghost that his fellow officers, Coraline and Ford, were attempting to usurp power. Ghost then removed them from the regiment, despite this being completely made up, where they attempted to form the 172nd Rifles and the 111th Brigade. Next, Skipper persuaded Alexsoldier to do the same to Terence, which drove a wedge between him and Ghost. Terence left the 151st and repented to Skipper for ever leaving the 126th. He never rejoined them, however, and instead went to the 172nd Rifles. The final step in the plan was to implement KingKO, a popular member within the regiment, as the new second in command. This was done, as well as various other popular members who all had ambitions to lead their own regiment. With everything prepared, all that Skipper had to do was wait. In December the 126th and the 151st had a linebattle which ended 6-1 to the 126th. With the end of 2013 and the start of 2014 the 126th had finally been able to recover from the "Regimental Recession". A completely re-organised hierarchy, new events, new in-game updates and new members meant things finally began to look good again. By Easter/Late Spring, Ghost went on holiday. Naturally the coalition gave the signal and whilst Ghost was away his regiment fell apart. KingKO and a number of members created the 2nd, some members joined the 67th, McMeekins and 172nd, others created their own regiments. Prior to these actions, Sponge rejoined the 126th as a Lieutenant after Skipper explained the situation, and alexsoldier also pulled out. the 151st disbanded within a day. A week later, Skipper got his revenge on the 8thRoyal. With Aitchy and co. forming the 2nd Queen's Royal Cavalry after a word with Skipper, Ellis and co. rejoining the 126th and Fenny leaving the 8thRoyal their regiment fell apart. Despite attempts to remake it, they never fully managed to recover. House Longsword With success on Napoleonic Wars, the 126th branched out once again, this time going back to Persistent World. With Nexus a mess, the 126th formed House Longsword, based on their clan that was with the House of Vendetta. After defeating the Shimmerswords they managed to monopolise the server Avalon. 2015 and the final days of the original 126th With 2014 coming to a close, House Longsword merging with the House of Vendetta once again on PW and not much happening within the Napoleonic Wars community, the 126th became inactive. Skipper had stepped down as Colonel, to be replaced by Jobius; becoming an Adjutant General. Many senior members such as Supreme, Nisse, Sticky, Bazzy and Jamook refused to turn up to events for no reason other than to spite the regiment. They also griefed the Minecraft server, resulting in Supreme and Spartan being removed from the regiment. Eventually, in January/February of 2015, Skipper left the regiment and the community to focus on his A Levels. Within a week the regiment disbanded. Reformation After finishing his A Levels, and spending sometime with the newly reformed 88th, many ex-126th members decided they wanted to reform the regiment. In February of 2016 it reformed and continues to run to this day. 126th Private Linebattle results The following shall be categorised in two ways. Firstly with Skipper commanding, secondly with someone else commanding. The reason for this is that the results greatly vary between the two. Skipper commanding Without Skipper commanding Category:Regiments